


Deeper and Deeper

by penguingal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this speech by Talia Winters in Babylon 5: "Do you know what happens when telepaths make love? You drop every defense. And it's all mirrors, reflecting each other's feelings. Deeper and deeper. Until somewhere along the line your souls mix. And it's a feeling so profound it makes you hurt." I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this speech by Talia Winters in Babylon 5: "Do you know what happens when telepaths make love? You drop every defense. And it's all mirrors, reflecting each other's feelings. Deeper and deeper. Until somewhere along the line your souls mix. And it's a feeling so profound it makes you hurt." I hope you enjoy.

Sex with a telepath is intense.

Charles had tried to warn him before the first time, something about barriers and defenses and not being able to control it, but Erik hadn't listened. He was too interested in the expanse of pale flesh under his hands to care about much else.

"Erik, really, you must listen to me," Charles had said, panting. "Please. You must let me stay in control."

Control was not something that Erik gave up once he had it, and besides Charles had seemed to be enjoying the feel of Erik's hands on his cock, his lips worshiping his skin.

Erik had misunderstood.

Desperate, Charles had made a last plea before he was pulled inexorably down into waves and waves of pleasure. Erik inside him. Erik all around him. Erik, Erik, Erik. He knew he was gone, his control in shreds, pressing against Erik's mind, deeper and deeper to the very center of him.

"Charles!" Erik had cried out, startled. Pleasure and want and need and desire reflected back and through him. And Charles's presence deep inside him with all his hopes and fears and anguish and love and pain and ambition and joy…everything he is and was and wanted to be. Dimly, Erik was aware he was shaking, tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Somehow, he had managed to wrap his hand around Charles and stroke him.

Too much. Too much and Erik had known he couldn't last. He cried out wordlessly as everything behind his eyelids went white.

"Please. Erik, please wake up," Charles had been saying when Erik came back to himself, his hands running over his skin, stroking his hair urgently.

Erik had blinked at him, shaking his head to clear it and moving to push himself off Charles, only to find his arms were nearly too weak to manage it. He took a deep breath and tried again, successfully slipping from Charles's body and flopping to the side. "What did you do to me?"

Biting his lip, Charles had sat up and refused to look at him, an anxious hand running through his hair. "I did try to warn you," he murmured, anguished. "Are you all right? I couldn't bear it if I hurt you."

It had taken him a moment to reply, during which Charles had turned to him, blue eyes darkened with concern, an apology already on his lips. Erik had stalled him by pulling him down and kissing him deeply. "I'm fine," Erik murmured. "Does that--is that always what happens?"

Charles had let out a sigh of relief and sat up again, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Not always, no. It is possible for me to control myself to keep it from being quite so consuming. When I'm not totally overwhelmed myself." He ran a hand through his hair again. "I didn't always know how, though."

"Charles…" Erik had said, voice gentle. He rested a hand against the miserable curve of Charles's shoulder. "Did you--have you--?"

"Hurt people? Yes. It was hard enough trying to control my gift but then to wrestle with those first few fumbling attempts at physical intimacy?" Charles sighed again. "At least it was possible for me to undo the damage I'd done. But I swore I would never let myself lose control like that again. I am so, so sorry."

Silence had settled uncomfortably between them with Charles curled around himself. Erik frowned and eventually sat up next to him. "You didn't hurt me."

"What?"

Erik had wrapped an arm around Charles's shoulders and pulled him close. "You lost control and you didn't hurt me," he had pointed out. He stroked his hands soothingly over Charles's skin. "Charles…that was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. I could feel…you. Not just your thoughts or your feelings, but _you_. Everything you are. I--could you feel me that way, too?"

"Yes," Charles had murmured. _I'm so sorry. I know you don't want me in your head._

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize. I never imagined someone could know me that deeply and love me anyway."

"Erik how could you--you're amazing! How could anyone not love you?"

Erik had chuckled and pulled Charles into another kiss. "You know why. I understand the difference between you and me now. You've had your troubles, your own tragedies, but you've managed to come out of it with so much light and joy left. Whereas I have only darkness."

"Oh. Oh my friend, no. That's not true. Yes, you have had a lot of darkness in your lifetime, but there is so much more inside you. So very much more."

Falling silent again, Erik had just held Charles for a long time. He could still feel the residual sensation of Charles in his mind, in his very soul, and he had wondered then how he had ever done without it. "You know, I don't think I mind having you in my head."

Lifting his head from Erik's shoulder, Charles had looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm better. I'm in love. I think I have been since you wrapped your arms around me and I first heard your voice in my head. I can still feel you in here," Erik had said, tapping his temple. "And I want that, always."

"You're certain?" Charles had said. "It won't always be easy. Or comfortable."

Taking Charles's hand, Erik had pressed two fingers to Charles's temple. "You tell me."

Charles had smiled at him, brilliant and exuberant, and kissed him hard. "I do promise to try not to completely swamp you next time. A slower build up should be just as intimate without knocking you actually unconscious."

"Care to test that theory?" Erik had said, smiling slyly at him.

Curling around Erik, Charles had slipped inside Erik's mind, mentally curling up in the space Charles had made there. _You tell me._

Erik had responded by pulling Charles on top of him and kissing him fervently. _Yes._

Sex with a telepath _is_ intense. And far more intimate than Erik ever imagined.

Erik wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
